


Two Mercenaries

by Leafkisser



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafkisser/pseuds/Leafkisser
Summary: You're hired by Talon to retrieve a file from an Overwatch compound but they don't want you to do it on your own. So they pair you up with Hanzo, much to your own protests.





	Two Mercenaries

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a tiny idea and then it turned into a 13k work fanfic and I don't know how it happened but it did so I am putting it out into the universe. booting it out of the nest like a baby bird. so enjoy friends, enjoy my Hanzo thirst. (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ

“I’m kind of busy,” you say through your teeth as you sidestep past a guard then punch him in the kidney and he groans, collapsing in on himself. A shuffle of feet and a curse makes your head snap towards the noise to see a guard fumbling with his pistol, trying desperately to reload it before you could get to him. “We both know that isn’t true,” the voice in your ear says sounding aggravated you’d make him wait for an answer.

The guard finally gets his pistol reloaded and raises it at you but you duck to the floor before he can correct his aim, the bullet whizzing over your head and into the wall behind you. You spring into action and smack his trembling hands, knocking the gun out and onto the ground before you punch him in the throat. He chokes in pain, hands flying up to clutch his neck and you push him into the wall beside him and continue walking.

“Is there something you need or did you just feel like bugging me, Antonio?” you growl, turning the corner, counting your steps. Five more before the door you need comes up and you push it open to walk inside. Your eyes scan the room before they see what you came here for. “I have a job for you,” he says, his voice now tinted with a smile, dripping like honey into your ear and you frown as you pick up the piece of tech you had been searching for.

You toss it up before catching it again in your hand, a smirk on your lips before you turn to leave, stashing your loot in your backpack. “Where’s the job?” you ask, strolling uncontested out of the building, past groaning guards that hold their injuries. “Hanamura. I have someone already there to give you the details,” he says and you nod your head, forgetting he can’t see you and you say, “I’ll be there. Give me the location,” you say stepping out into the night, lifting your head to look into the camera, giving it a smirk and a salute before you take off into the night.

You had worked for the terrorist group in the past, not often but they paid well, usually, and didn’t really care how you did the job as long as it was done. You still regretted giving Antonio Bartalotti your number, he’d call you randomly, mostly to annoy you but sometimes he had a job for you to do. You put that out of your mind as you dash through side streets towards your hideout where your stuff was stashed before you headed towards the airport.

* * *

By the time the plane lands in Hanamura the sun has already set and you are exhausted between having to fight through all those guards and the long flight, where you got no sleep, the only thing you want to do is to collapse onto a soft, warm bed and sleep for fifteen hours. But that doesn’t come, instead as soon as you step out of the airport and into the summer heat of Japan, someone guides you into the back of a car, grabbing your bag and putting it in the trunk before whisking you away towards your destination. 

You must have fallen asleep on the way there because when your eyes open again you’re staring at a very nice hotel. You groan, lifting your head and rubbing the back of your neck, stiff from having it bent back in a weird position while you napped. You cough, trying to clear the dryness from your throat before you get out of the car and the driver hands you your bag which you take, almost dropping it on the ground as your fingers haven’t woken up fully yet and you stare up at the hotel before you put a foot in front of you and start walking.

Once you enter you’re blasted with air conditioning that dries out your eyes making you blink a few times. You start towards the front desk but someone calls your name and their voice pulls you in that direction, like a magnet. The person who calls you is a servant, clearly by the way he holds himself. Back straight, hands held to his sides tightly and he looks down his nose at you as if he is the one with more station than you making you frown at him.

“Please this way, the master is already waiting for you.” he says as he starts ushering you towards the elevator. Once inside you lean against the wall of the elevator trying to keep your eyes open as you stare forward, tracing the intricate patterns of filigree that adorns the elevator door. A moment later a ding echoes in the small space and you push yourself off the wall and follow the butler as he walks swiftly towards large double doors.

With a flourish that makes you raise an eyebrow, he opens the door, steps inside and bows slightly before moving aside and allowing you to lumber inside. “Ahh good, you made it, finally. Please please, have a seat.” the omnic says from behind his desk, his voice is gentle and soothing, no doubt designed that way to put his subordinates at ease.

You sit down heavily in the plush seat in front of his desk, releasing a loud sigh of relief as you relax and sink into the soft seat. “You look terrible.” there is a smile in his voice even though there isn’t one on his face and you stare at him. “I haven’t slept in over thirty six hours. Get to the point,” you growl and the omnic just nods before leaning back in his chair. “Our other guest has not yet arrived. It would be rude to start without them,” he says and your frown deepens.

Antonio didn’t say anything about you working with someone. Maybe it was just someone that was to give you information about the job, an inside source that they had bought off or had blackmail on. You sigh again, sinking farther into the seat until your legs are stretched out so far you can almost kick his desk. “Fine,” you fold your arms across your chest as you wait. Your eyes flick around the omnics office, looking at all of his personal items before they land on him while he looks through something on his phone.

He was important, that was clear with the way he dressed; black tailored suit that fits him perfectly and his bright red tie that almost hurts your eyes as you look at it making you blink. You spot the shine of a small pin on his lapel that is perfectly straight. He seemed familiar but your tired mind couldn’t quite place his face. As if he feels you looking at him his red eyes flick up from his phone to look over at you. “Do you require anything?” he asks.

You sit up slightly, licking your lips before wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. “Yeah could I get a drink of water?” you ask and he nods before looking behind you to the butler at the door. You hear the shuffling of feet before a glass of water is pushed into your field of vision which you take and you start taking large gulps of liquid before you pull it away empty with a gasp and hold it out to the butler who takes it away from you.

“Thanks…” you mumble before sinking back into the chair and the omnic just inclines his head slightly before returning to his phone. You narrow your eyes as you watch him, fingers floating over the keyboard of his phone as he types a reply then sighs before lifting his face to look at you again. 

“Is there anything else you need or do you just enjoy the view?” he asks, a smirk on his voice. 

“I’m just trying to remember where I’ve seen you before,” you say, avoiding the flirt attempt and he returns his phone to the inside pocket of his suit jacket then leans back in his seat.

“It was three years ago. We met rather shortly in Rialto if I remember correctly,” he says and you nod slowly in acknowledgement, finally your mind can place him, memories flooding back. 

“Right… You’re Maximilien,” you say and he inclines his head as if greeting you again. He brings his fingers to a point in front of him, elbows resting on the arms of his chair as he watches you and you wished you could decipher his lack of facial expressions. Omnics are always hard to read and he was increasingly difficult. So used to dealing with people who use everything against you at the drop of a hat.

“How’s Talon treating you?” you ask and he chuckles, more to himself than you before replying with a shrug as he readjusts himself in his seat. The door opens again and Maximilien pulls his gaze from you with some effort to look at the new arrival. 

“Good. Now that we are all here we can begin. Hanzo please take a seat,” he says gesturing to the chair beside you. 

You can barely hear the footsteps as the other man walks up and sits next to you, finally coming into your vision and you turn to look at him, eyes narrowing to scrutinize him. He definitely wasn’t an informant, held himself too proudly, had too much of an air of superiority around him. This makes you push yourself up from your slouched position as he sits down. “What’s this?” you say gesturing towards the man beside you as if he couldn’t hear you and he just makes a disgusted noise in return. 

“This job requires two,” Max says and you frown deeper before looking over at Hanzo to glare at the side of his face. 

“I’ve never needed a second to help me before. Why do I need a chaperone for this one?” you ask, looking back at Max who just sighs, his head dipping slightly already tired from the conversation.

“Because you are a child that needs supervision. That is why,” Hanzo scolds and you turn to stare at him. 

“Friends please. Get this job done and then you never have to look at each other again,” Max says and you’ve never heard an omnic sound as tired as he does now. Your eyes narrow farther as you stare at Hanzo like you’re trying to bore a hole through his head with sheer willpower alone before you return your gaze to see Max watching you. 

“Fine… what is this job and how much are we getting paid.” you ask making him lean back in his chair, crossing his legs. 

“There is a very valuable file being held in a facility. I need you two to get it and bring it back. As for the payment, you’ll each receive 2 million.” he says and now you narrow your eyes at him making him shift in his seat, adjust his tie that didn’t need to be adjusted while he watches you. If omnics could sweat you were certain he’d be doing it now. Why was the payment so large for getting a single file from a building. What was the catch? 

As if reading your thoughts Hanzo asks the question on your mind. “Who does this facility belong to exactly?” his voice sounding full of suspicion as Max shifts again before turning to look over at Hanzo. 

“The warehouse is an Overwatch stockpile.” and you sit up farther, scooting forward in your chair. 

“Are you kidding me, Max? What is so important about this file that you need to have it?” you ask and he returns his eyes to you.

You can see the gears turning in his head while he tries to decide whether or not to divulge that information. Finally he sighs before speaking, “Somehow Overwatch has gotten a list of names for all of Talons undercover operatives. They are planning to capture them for interrogation and we can’t let that happen.” This piques your interest. 

Usually Talon didn’t care about underlings, rather have them captured or killed than actually go to the effort of saving them and you tilt your head before crossing your arms across your chest. “You’ve intrigued me so I’ll agree. What kind of data have you collected about this facility?” you ask, eyes flicking over to look at Hanzo, scowling beside you in his chair, mouth set in a thin line as he stares forward at Max.

“Sadly it is not much, we had an informant on the inside that was going to bring us guard patrol paths but he was an idiot and gambled a little too frivolously. Got himself killed,” he starts then rubs his forehead and sighs before continuing, “We have a blueprint of the inside and that is pretty much it. I’m sorry we can’t offer you more.” he opens a desk drawer then pulls out a flash drive making you stand and grab it. “You already have a room to stay in. My butler can show you the way to it.” Max says and you nod.

You stand, grabbing your bag from the floor, shoving the flash drive into it before slinging it over your shoulder and turn to see the butler open the door. You follow him out as he leads you to the elevator and you slip inside, once again leaning against the side, releasing a sigh of exhaustion. Hanzo stands beside you and you can see his eyes flick to you occasionally in the corner of your eye as the elevator travels down. You narrow your eyes before snapping to look over at him. “Why do you keep looking at me?” you growl and he crosses his arms across his chest, muscles tensing under his shirt but not saying anything.

You grumble under your breath before the elevator dings and the doors open, activating the butler once again as he starts walking down the hallway, Hanzo following closely behind him trying to avoid your ire as you stare at his back. You push off the wall and follow, grumbling the entire way before the butler stops beside a door, holding the key card out to Hanzo who takes it, scans the card and pushes the door open. 

“If you need anything else please do not hesitate to call down to the front desk.” the butler says as he snakes past you and goes to leave. 

“Hey wait a minute here. What about me?” you say making the butler stop and turn to look at you with an eyebrow arched in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” he asks, clasping his hands behind his back and leaning forward slightly as if looking at a fly floating in his coffee.

You frown at him before gesturing towards the room, Hanzo still hovering inside the door frame watching the exchange and you can’t help but notice the slight smirk on his lips. “Where’s my room? Where am I sleeping?” you say, enunciating each word to get your point across. The butler looks at you, scanning your face, trying to decide whether you are joking or being serious. Deciding on the latter he takes a step towards you then points a slender finger at the bed inside the room as if that answers the question then makes a hasty retreat back towards the elevator to avoid you yelling at him anymore. 

You turn and look at the smirking man standing in the doorway then past him to see the bed sat in the centre of the room then back to Hanzo as your eyes narrow at him. You growl and push past him into the hotel room, earning a derisive noise from him in return. “Child,” you hear him say under his breath and your eye twitches. Walking over to the couch that faces the large window you place down your bag then sit on the couch, sinking deeply into the comfy surface with a loud sigh and you shut your eyes.

“We should look through the blueprint and start planning.” Hanzo says from behind you and you can’t help your brow furrowing. 

“Look. I love your enthusiasm but I am very tired. The only thing I want to do is sleep,” you say and are met with a scoff prompting you to lift your head and look at Hanzo over the couch. 

“What’s your problem?” you snap, standing from the couch and rounding it to stand in front of him. 

“_You_ are my problem."

“Listen, I’m getting this job done, with or without you. So you can either play nice and work with me or get the fuck out of my way and let me do my job,” you say, poking him in the chest and he slaps your hand away, a low growl coming from his throat as he stares you down. 

“I work better on my own,” he says, hands flexing at his sides as he stares down at you. You snort then turn around and make your way back towards the couch. 

“Same here, bud. But we need to work together on this until it’s done. So suck up your ego for a few days,” you say over your shoulder before collapsing onto the couch face first, arm hanging over the side to the soft carpet below and you close your eyes, already drowning out Hanzo’s irritated voice. You can hear him shuffle slightly before huffing angrily then the door to the bathroom slams shut and the shower starts. “Maybe he’ll calm down,” you mumble into the couch cushion then adjust yourself so you’re laying on your side. 

A few moments pass before the shower shuts off and the room is plunged into silence once again until the door opens and you can hear him shuffling around again, a frown creasing your face. He starts rifling through his bag, a noise of disgust occasionally coming from him before he continues to rifle. The longer it goes on the deeper your frown gets until you finally shoot up off the couch and turn on him. “Could you please stop huffing at your luggage and get in bed?” you snap at him before you finally notice his level of dress and you’re too tired to stop the flush that comes to your cheeks.

He turns, eyes wide as he looks at you. Clearly he didn’t realise he was making any noise until you pointed it out. Now that he’s facing you it allows you to see his muscular arms with a large tattoo sleeve that starts at the wrist of his left and stops on his pectoral muscle. You follow the line of his abs down to the v that leads your eyes farther down until they stop at the towel. You can’t help the growing heat between your legs and the ache in your stomach before you turn away and lay back down on the couch. You lift your hands and cover your cheeks, now hot with blush as you stare straight forward. 

You hear Hanzo behind you, shuffling around again before getting into bed and suddenly the room is plunged into an awkward silence. The sound of your heartbeat is thrumming loudly in your chest as you try laying perfectly still, trying to calm your breathing enough to go to sleep.

* * *

Your eyes open slowly, blinking at the sun as it starts to peek at you over the buildings and you sit up to rub your face a pained grunt escaping your throat as your stiff back stretches. You wipe the drool from your cheek before you start rummaging through your duffel bag, pulling out fresh clothes you stand and look over to see Hanzo still sleeping. His face still set in a frown even when he sleeps, his brow furrowed in a scowl as if he was angry at his dreams making you roll your eyes.

You walk past the bed and into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind you, you didn’t really want to deal with him this early in the morning before you had a chance to wake up a bit first. You pull your shirt over your head and look at your reflection in the mirror. You look tired, probably because you hadn’t slept for thirty six hours before but the bags under your eyes remind you how poorly you’ve been sleeping lately in general making you growl out.

You turn the shower on while you try combing through your hair to detangle your bed head before taking off the rest of your clothing and stepping into the shower. The instant the water hits you, your whole body seems to release a content sigh while you rest your forehead against the cold tile for a second before you straighten up. Then, as if moving your head was enough to jog your memory, your mind pushes the images of last night into your head almost making you take a step back and you have to suppress a groan, trailing a hand down your face. 

You turn around and lean your back against the wall of the shower as you cross your arms over your naked chest. Hanzo was definitely attractive, you’d give him that and you find yourself biting your lip as the image of him still wet from the shower and only in a towel passes in front of your eyes, the exquisite ache in the pit of your stomach returns from last night. You untangle your arms and trail a hand down your stomach, farther down until you reach between your thighs, dipping a finger between your folds. 

You suppress another moan, your hand flying up to cover your mouth as you rub a finger against the already hard nub. You close your eyes, rolling your shoulders against the cold tile while your middle finger makes slow circles around your clit. You spread your legs apart a little then slip a finger inside, your hand falls from your mouth allowing it to hang open as your walls tighten around your finger the farther you push it in before your hand starts pumping in and out.

Your fingers slow down long enough to add a second before they continue, your palm rubbing against your clit as your free one grabs onto your breast, pinching and rolling your nipple between your fingers. A soft moan escapes your mouth as you imagine Hanzo’s hands are the ones inside you as he kneels down in front of you, lips wrapped around your clit. Staring up at you with those dark brown eyes while your hand is tangled in his hair. 

Your orgasm takes you by surprise, you hadn’t realised you were so close. You have to clamp a hand over your mouth as your hips buck against your hand, walls spasming around your fingers as the tightly wound cord in your stomach snaps sending electricity throughout your body. You take a few seconds to collect yourself, eyes still closed as your hips continue to grind slowly against your palm, pulling whines from you. Finally you pull them out, shivering slightly as you do and eliciting another whine before you push yourself off the wall and into the stream of water.

The water washes over you, enveloping you in a comforting warmth and you get to cleaning all the grime from your body then step out of the shower to dry yourself and put on fresh clothes, combing through your hair. You leave the bathroom, walking back over to the couch and grabbing your phone to look through emails. You’re thankful that Hanzo didn’t wake up, would have hated him walking in while you were knuckles deep inside yourself. “Hanzo, wake up,” you say, half distracted over your shoulder while you sift through your emails and respond to some. 

You lift your gaze to see the archer still sleeping and you toss your phone on the couch before you walk over and tap him on the shoulder. “Hanzo,” you say a little louder, his eyes snapping open to look up at you as his fist clenches beside him as if he meant to punch whoever woke him up but didn’t upon seeing your face. “Get up,” you say before backing away, allowing him to swing his legs off the bed and sit up. 

“What time is it?” he asks, voice gruff from sleep as he rubs his eyes with the heel of his palm. 

“About thirty minutes after dawn. We have to go scout. Get dressed.” you say walking over to your bag and rifling through it for the things you’ll need.

Slowly you attach things to your belt; a pair of binoculars, along with your pistol holster, you strap a small sheath to your thigh before sliding a knife into it. You straighten your back, a hair tie held lightly between your lips as you gather your still damp hair at the back of your head then secure it. You turn in time to see Hanzo snap his attention away from you to his bow as if he was trying to fix something on it, fiddling with the string and you narrow your eyes at him. “Come on, let’s go.” you say as you walk past him and out of the room.

* * *

Your destination was a large building overlooking the warehouse where you had the most visibility. It was a commercial building and was relatively easy to make it to the roof without many people taking notice. If you act like you belong somewhere, most people won’t question it. Hanzo is kneeling beside you, you can feel his presence more rather than see him as you look through your binoculars to the building below. A looming presence at your side. “What exactly do they have in there that they need this many guards?” you growl out as you flick the binoculars around the yard.

You had already counted at least thirty guards walking around outside the building. All wearing that nauseating blue uniform that made your eyes hurt from staring at it for so long and that wasn’t even counting all the ones on the inside. You release a sigh before lowering your binoculars, resting your elbow on your knee and look over at Hanzo as he glares down. You watch his nose scrunch up slightly as he surveys the warehouse. Your eyes follow the line of his nose, over his lips that are stuck in a sneer until it reaches his jaw line, you can see the beginnings of a beard in the scruff that darkens his jaw as it clenches. You pull your eyes away from him, reluctantly, and train them once again on the warehouse below.

“I forgot to ask yesterday but what is your specialty?” he asks and you stand, stretching your aching legs from kneeling for so long. 

“Stealth and hand to hand combat,” you say before lifting your binoculars once again as a vehicle pulls up to the main gate. Three Overwatch guards come out to inspect it before letting it pass through and into the warehouse yard. “This is going to be a tough nut to crack,” you mumble under your breath as you continue watching the guards pacing around the yard, stopping occasionally to talk to one another before continuing on their way.

“I think I’ll be able to sneak in without being spotted, hopefully” you say, rubbing the back of your neck nervously. 

“The problem is once you get in I will no longer have eyes on you.” you hear Hanzo state beside you and you nod your head before pulling your binoculars down and sighing loudly. This was going to be difficult and as much as you hate saying it you knew you weren’t going to be getting out of there without being shot or at the least shot at.

Sometimes you wished you could just be a sniper, taking out your targets from afar, never having to be in the line of danger, let someone else have that pleasure. Someone tried to teach you how to do it ages ago but it never stuck, too anxious you’d miss your target to keep your hands from shaking which in turn made you lose focus. You just couldn’t sit still and that was pretty much what it took to be a sniper. So you focused on your hand to hand skills and at overpowering enemies much larger than you allowing you to take them down with little effort. At this point it was second nature.

You clip your binoculars to your belt before lifting your arm and looking at your watch, eyes widen with shock once you realise how long you’ve been out here. No wonder your knees hurt from kneeling, it was well past four already. You turn and start walking back to the fire escape. “Come on, we have a plan to make.” you say receiving a grunt from Hanzo in return.

* * *

Once back at the hotel you dig through your bag for a projector and the flash drive Max gave you. You plug it in, setting it on the bed as Hanzo puts his bow away in its case. The projector starts up and illuminates the room as the blueprint of the buildings exterior and interior blinks into existence. “I noticed the street light over here-” you say pointing at the far perimeter of the fence-”is broken so I’ll be able to jump the fence and make it on the property at least,” you rub your forehead while releasing a sigh. “I’ll try to stick to the crates as much as possible, not many guards patrolled over there so it should be a straight shot through the yard as long as you warn me about any guards walking around,” you say lifting your gaze to look at Hanzo standing at the end of the bed. 

“Do not worry, just focus on the task at hand,” you see the faint rise of his upper lip, insulted you would even suggest he couldn’t handle being a lookout and you have to bite your lip to keep from saying anything.

“This looks like a point of entry,” Hanzo says, pointing to a small window on the hologram and you nod, enlarging it slightly to get a better look. 

“Seems easy enough, hopefully it’s open, think they would hear me breaking glass. From there it’s a straight shot to the manager’s office here,” you say pointing at another section of the blueprint and Hanzo frowns. 

“It would be easier to go this way,” he suggests and now you’re the one frowning as he trails his finger through the projection, making the holo quiver. 

“We don’t know how many guards are in there. The best thing to do is to just go straight to the office and get what I need. I don’t want to spend that much time in the building,” you say and you can feel the start of a headache behind your eyes making you pinch the bridge of your nose. How did the two of you go from agreeing with each other to fighting over something so trivial. It was beyond you. 

“Sometimes the most direct route is not the best,” he says and you groan your displeasure, leaning your head back to look at the ceiling.

“Stop acting like a child,” he says making your head snap up to glare at him. 

“Last I checked, I’m the one going inside this fucking place so why don’t you let me decide what is best,” you snarl out and he just narrows his eyes before turning in a flurry, heading towards the door. “Where are you going?” you call to his back as he opens the door then stops in the doorway to look over his shoulder at you. 

“Dealing with you is tiring, I need a drink.”

“Dealing with me? Dealing with me! What about you!” you shout at his back, throwing your hands at him but he just growls at you then, slams the door closed behind him and you press your palms to your eyes hard enough to see stars as you scream out your frustration through closed lips before you lower your hands to continue plotting your route through the warehouse.

* * *

“What an infuriating woman,” Hanzo mumbles to himself as he walks out of the elevator and into the restaurant on one of the lower floors. His shoulders were tense as they scrunch up around his neck as he walks briskly towards the bar then plops himself down with a heavy sigh. 

“What can I get you today, sir?” the omnic asks, pulling the angry archer’s attention to the omnic as it wipes down the counter. 

“Sake. Please,” he says, resting his elbows on the bar and the omnic just nods and starts getting his drink ready. It doesn’t take long before a glass of sake is placed in front of him which he grabs and downs it then sets the glass back on the counter, tapping it gently and it’s refilled. This time he just stares into the clear liquid, rubbing his finger gently against the rim of the glass. He lifts his free hand and rubs his forehead, releasing another side before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a drink, slower this time.

He should probably go back and continue planning but you just got under his skin as if you knew how to push his buttons and he didn’t even really know why. He had only met you yesterday yet you someone managed to worm your way under his skin and irritate him. He releases a groan before finishing his drink and asking for another. If he had to deal with you he needed alcohol in his system before hand. 

So he stays down at the bar for an hour, hoping his time away would at least let himself calm down long enough to not snap the second he saw you. But as he stumbles out of the elevator, placing a steadying hand on the wall before moving farther down the hall. He makes it to the door, scans the keycard after a few tries then pushes the door open almost falling on his face as he trips over his own feet and grabbing the door tightly to steady himself.

“I’m ready to plan,” he slurs, blurry eyes scanning the room and coming back empty making him frown that you aren’t in the room. He releases the door then walks slowly over to the bed, sinking down on the end of it and resting his head in his hands. Too much. He drank too much and now he was regretting it. A groan sounds through the room making his head snap up to look around, he gets up quicker than he should of and has to stand still for a few moments, bracing himself to stop the spinning before he’s able to move again. He shuffles over to the couch, calling your name gently before he reaches it and grabbing the back to peer over it. 

You apparently had the same idea he had, drown your anger in alcohol. He watches your chest rising and falling softly as you sleep, empty bottle of sake clutched tightly to your side. His eyes move slowly up the line of your neck to your sleeping face, obscured by your hair and he leans over the back of the couch. Reaching towards you and he gently pushes the hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear. He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he gazes down at you, mumbling in your sleep.

He snaps his hand away, like being in close proximity to your skin somehow burned him, shaking his head as he comes back to his senses. He looks from you to his hand then back to you in disbelief before he storms over to the bed and lays down on his side. He stares down at the offending limb as he keeps flexing his fingers in front of his face. What made him do that? Why did he do that? Were the questions left swirling around in his head as he went to sleep.

* * *

You roll over and fall off the couch knocking the wind from you and you groan. A pain in your ribs from landing on the empty sake bottle you drank last night. You roll over again, this time onto the floor, forcing your eyes to open to stare up at the ceiling. _Last night was a terrible idea._ The thought crosses your mind as you flop an arm over your eyes to block out the light. 

You try to swallow but your dry throat makes it painful and you end up coughing, forcing you to sit up. Another groan echoes through the room and you hear the shuffling of bed sheets as Hanzo gets up and walks to the bathroom. Not before banging into the door frame and cursing loudly in Japanese causing you to stifle a giggle. 

It takes you a few tries to peel yourself off the ground, your pounding head making you sit back down multiple times before you’re able to pull yourself onto the couch and sit with a heavy sigh. A few seconds of silence is all you are allowed before another bang is heard through the room followed by more swearing. The shuffling gets closer until Hanzo clears his throat making you turn your head to look over at his waiting hand holding something. 

You raise your eyebrow before holding up your palm and he drops two ibuprofen into your hand which you toss into your mouth then accept the bottle of water he offers you with a gentle thank you mumbled around the pills. You unscrew the cap and take a small drink to swallow the pills before you up-end the bottle and guzzle the rest of it, relishing in the cool water traveling down your throat. You pull the bottle away with a gasp for the oxygen you deprived yourself and mumble another thank you to Hanzo who walks past you to sit on the couch.

You lean your head back, draping an arm over your eyes as you let out a breath. You still have a long time before the night came and you’d be able to set your plan in motion. At least you’d be able to maybe recover from your hangover in the meantime? “I am sorry I left last night.” Hanzo’s voice sounds quiet beside you and you raise your arm just high enough to look over at him, eyebrow raised in a question. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” he snaps, fire in his eyes but it is extinguished as quick as it came and you roll your eyes before leaning forward to reach into your bag and pull out the projector again, turning it on to illuminate the room in a soft blue glow. 

“I have the route mapped out already. Are you able to move around on the roofs to get a better angle when I get to this side of the building,” you ask pointing to your entry point on the far side of the building before flicking your eyes towards Hanzo who nods. 

“Yes, I’ll be able to move to another roof for a better vantage point,” you nod before shutting the projector down, stashing it in your bag and you fall into silence.

The silence stretches until Hanzo finally stands and walks back over to where his bag is to start rummaging through it before going into the bathroom and closing the door. You stare out the window, watching birds fly past in graceful arcs before disappearing out of your field of view. Your eyelids still feel heavy with sleep and you struggle to keep them open while you look out at the peaceful scenery of Hanamura.

* * *

Your name is softly whispered as a hand rests gently on your shoulder shaking you. You crack open your eyes to see Hanzo standing in front of you, leaning forward so he could shake your shoulder. “I’m awake,” you mumble, your mouth felt filled with marbles as you spoke but at least the hangover was now just a dull ache that could easily be forgotten. “How long did I sleep?” you ask, lifting your head and rubbing the back of your neck. 

“Three hours, darkness will be here in an hour or so,” he says, turning his gaze towards the window and the setting sun, adjusting the glove on his hand. 

You stand and interlace your fingers together before bringing them above your head as you stretch your body shakes slightly as you groan then you let your arms fall to the side. “I’m going to get dressed and then we wait,” you say, grabbing your bag and meandering towards the bathroom. You splash cold water onto your face trying to dispel the remaining sleep before you change into your clothes then head out of the hotel with Hanzo in tow to the warehouse to wait for darkness.

While you were waiting for the sun to set you studied the guard patrols, counting the seconds it took them to get from one point to the next before coming back. Each one is memorized as you stare down at them. Fifteen minutes to cross the entire yard, twenty five for the perimeter and soon the world is plunged into darkness. 

You exhale a deep breath before making your way towards the chain link fence engulfed in darkness beside the broken street lamp. “I’m in position,” Hanzo’s voice in your ear is like a gunshot signalling the start of a race. Now that you know he’s watching you walk up to the fence and quickly climb it before dropping to the ground in silence behind crates. 

“Hold,” he says and you are about to protest when a guard lazily walks past your hiding spot and you press yourself against the cold surface while you wait. He’s walking like a zombie, shuffling his feet; barely lifting them off the ground as he takes a step forward and he lifts a hand to stifle a yawn before continuing his path while mumbling to himself. “Proceed,” Hanzo’s voice urges you forward again, clinging to the shadows as you snake your way through the yard. 

“Hold while I reposition,” Hanzo says and you crouch low to the ground, steadying your breathing as you look around, head on a swivel, trying to hear everything around you. You watch two guards talking on the other side of the yard while you wait, one of them punches the other in the shoulder while they laugh. Hanzo’s voice says he’s in position again and that he can see you making you forget about the guards. You continue moving, slowly making your way towards the window at the side of the building but you stop in your tracks to dive behind a stack of crates.

Your eyes flick up to the window then down to the two guards giggling underneath it, one of them raises his arm to touch the others cheek and you have to suppress a growl at this inconvenience. “Why aren’t you moving?” he sounds annoyed as his voice comes through your ear piece. 

“There is a couple of guards in the way,” you growl, keeping your voice low before you bend down, pick up a rock and toss it away from the window. The rock flies through the air then hits the side of the building making a noise and you breathe a sigh of relief as the guards turn in the direction of the rock then start making their way over, weapons at the ready. “I’m going in, keep an eye on the guards for when I come back out, I don’t fancy getting caught,” you voice your concern to Hanzo who just gives you an affirmative noise. As soon as they turn the corner of the building and are out of your sight you scale the side of the building and into the window. You hoist yourself up and look around the warehouse, seeing your route is relatively clear of guards and fight the urge to wipe a hand across your forehead.

Once through the window you drop down onto the crate underneath it to look out into the warehouse and scrunch your nose up. It seems they weren’t expecting anyone to actually get in here as there are only half a dozen guards pacing around the warehouse. At least it would make things easier for you to sneak through the warehouse without being detected. 

You slip off the crate quietly then start making your way towards the manager’s office, that’s where Max said the file would be located and you hoped it was, you didn’t want to go digging around in this place longer than you had to; it was nerve wracking enough being in here or anywhere near an Overwatch facility. You watch as a guard marches past you, rifle cradled in her arms like a child as she makes her way on her patrol.

“How is it going?” 

“Fine,” is all you say, sprinting to your next piece of cover before crouching low and peeking over the crate to check your surroundings. With a lot of ducking and hiding and waiting, you finally manage to make it to the office and you slip inside, closing the door behind you and locking it. Don’t need any visitors. 

You pull open the filing cabinet and start searching, pulling files and scanning them over before replacing them and grabbing the next. With each file that isn’t the one you’re looking for you start to get more and more anxious, the pit of fear growing as sweat drips down the back of your neck. You pull another file and almost scream with relief before securing it in your backpack. “I have the file, I’m heading out, keep an eye open,” you say, unlocking the door and making your way back towards the door, taking the same path you did to get here.

It takes longer on the way back, the guards testing your patience as they stop to chat with one another as you peer at them from the shadows over a crate; willing them to move on. They eventually move and you’re able to get back to the window, still open which you’re thankful for and you hop onto the crate. “Is the area clear?” you whisper, peering down to the ground to see nothing down there. 

“Yes, you can move,” he says and you slide through the window, holding onto the window sill before letting go and dropping to the ground. 

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be here!” she shouts, rifle raised towards you making you raise your hands, turning to look at her with the biggest frown on your face. She moves closer, keeping her eyes trained on you as you stand still watching her like a wolf watches a rabbit. A few more steps and she is within your reach. You lunge forward making her flinch and allow you to slip behind in her moment of panic to wrap your arm around her neck, covering her mouth with your gloved hand as she starts struggling.

It doesn’t take long before the guard in your arms become limp and you pull her behind a crate. Biting your lip to hold back the foul names you wanted to call Hanzo for not doing his job and watching your back. Carefully you start making your way towards your escape route, the fear of being caught making you jump at every noise as you slink through the yard.

The cry shatters the silence and makes you either want to lay down and play dead or run headlong in the opposite direction, “Check the perimeter, someone is on the premises,” a guard shouts and your already erratic breathing picks up, your flight instinct starting to take over as your legs start moving on their own and you sprint out from behind a crate. You just need to get over the fence and you’d be fine. 

“There they are! Open fire!” you hear a guard shout from behind and you start moving quicker, dodging from side to side hoping their aim is just as terrible as yours on a moving target and you are mostly correct in thinking that. Mostly.

You hop the fence then continue running full force to anywhere but here. Your flight instinct was in full effect and it kept chanting inside your skull. Get away. Get away. Run. Flee. Danger. “Where are you going?” Hanzo cuts through the panic. 

“I’ll meet you back at the hotel just leave!” you shout as you skid to a halt before turning into an alley then continue running, climbing a fire escape to lose them.

* * *

It takes less time to lose them than you thought it would but you are finally able to go back to the hotel. You just wanted to shower and change your clothes; rest your aching body. You scan the key card and push open the door to see Hanzo sitting on the bed, wringing his hands together. He jumps from the bed as soon as he sees you, eyes roaming up and down your body before stopping at your midsection with a frown on his face. “You’ve been shot,” is all he says and you reach down then pull your hand away, your glove now covered in blood.

After the effects of your adrenaline had worn off while making your way back to the hotel your left side hurt but you thought nothing of it, perhaps you had scraped it against something while getting away. But now that you weren’t running for your life you could feel the searing pain with every breath or movement. You clench your fist beside you, staring down at the ground before your eyes snap up to the cause of your ire. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you had done you job!” you shout, pointing an accusatory finger at him. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise before coming down hard in a frown. “Why didn’t you warn me about the guard? Where were you? What were you doing, Hanzo?!” you scream, walking forward to poke him in the chest, leaving blood stains on the fabric of his shirt with each question and he swats your hand away with the back of his.

“Don’t touch me,” he growls and you stare at him as he glares down at you. 

“You had _one_ job and you failed,” you seethe, holding up your index finger before poking him in the chest again making him flinch and take a step back. You walk past him and into the bathroom, slamming the door with enough force you fear it’s going to snap off the hinges.

Once you’re no longer in the presence of your fury you take a few deep breaths to calm yourself down, wincing with each one before you pull your shirt off; biting your lip to hide the cry of pain as you stretch your injured muscles. You drop the now bloody shirt to the floor then walk to the mirror, turning around and lifting your arm to see the hole in your back just below your ribs. You bring a hand to your back to touch the skin around it making you flinch, pulling back from the touch and blood oozes out.

“Fuck!” you shout through gritted teeth. You look around the bathroom and spot the first aid kit on the wall, grabbing it and ripping it open you start rummaging through it before you pull out forceps. Positioning yourself in front of the mirror again you try to stretch and contort your body in weird angles trying to get the leverage you need to get the bullet out. The only thing you get for your effort is blood falling down into your pants and your hair stuck to your skin with sweat. 

A curse leaves your mouth before you turn your eyes to look at the closed door, trying to train your eyes on the angry archer beyond the wood. You grumble to yourself angrily before walking over and yanking the door open to see Hanzo standing in the place you left him wringing his hands in front of him. “I need your help,” you say and his face snaps up to meet yours before giving a short nod and following you in.

“I can’t reach it. You’ll have to pull it out,” you say, jaw clenched at the impending pain. You hand him the forceps before turning around and gripping onto the edge of the sink, smearing blood on the once pristine white surface of the porcelain. 

“Are you ready?” he asks and you growl at him. 

“Just get it over with,” you snap at him over your shoulder and he kneels down behind you. 

You suck in a sharp breath before he pushes the cold metal object into the wound and your knuckles turn white as you tighten your grip on the sink. He was being gentle, not wanting to hurt you anymore than you already were, trying to soften your anger and it makes you under your breath as you can feel your anger dissipating. You bite down on your bottom lip so hard you can taste blood in your mouth. A minute passes before the forceps are taken out along with the bullet, your hand flying back to press against the wound to try and relieve some of the pain, warm blood seeping through your fingers as you lean forward and press your sweaty forehead against the cold mirror.

You didn’t notice the tears running down your face until you lift your head to look at your reflection. You release a shaky breath before bringing your clean hand up to wipe the tears away and your eyes flick towards Hanzo, now standing behind you. His eyes aren’t focused on yours but rather the tear slowly sliding down your cheek and you see his fingers twitch at his side, as if he wants to wipe it away but he keeps his hands at his side flexing it instead.

“Do you need help to bandage your wound?” he asks and you look away from him before growling, 

“No. Get out,” he turns and leaves, closing the door softly behind him. You strip the rest of your blood soaked clothes and drop them on the ground before turning on the shower and stepping in to clean the blood off you. You step out and get to the task of bandaging your wound. It was awkward and you had to twist at odd angles to do it but you stubborn. You weren’t going to ask for his help again.

You stand in the bathroom, huffing slightly after you put the last piece of medical tape on the bandage, pressing it flat against your skin then turning around to look at your handy work; or rather, lack thereof. The bandage was crooked and the tape was just slapped haphazardly around the square of gauze but you couldn’t care less, it would have to do for now until. 

You pull on a bathrobe, the fuzzy fabric wrapping around your body before you step out to see Hanzo sitting on your bed, staring out the window and you frown. “You’re on my bed,” you growl out as you walk over to the side of the couch to grab your bag. You rip out fresh clothes before you find your pajamas then pull them on as you stand behind the couch, uncaring if he sees or not you just wanted to sleep. Once you’re clothed you through the bathrobe over the back of a chair. 

“You take the bed,” is all he says to you without turning around to actually look at you. You stare at him for a moment, hoping your anger would translate from you glare without saying words. 

You get into the bed, crawling under the blankets and releasing a sigh as you close your eyes. It felt like your body had been tense for so long that as soon as you lay down you feel your aching body already starting to relax as you sink into the mattress. You hear Hanzo shift before settling down on the couch and for a few blessed seconds it’s quiet.

It doesn’t last long, soon you hear him shift again, trying to get comfortable and groaning when he doesn’t. He’s a child, you’re convinced at this point as he keeps turning over on the couch, making a displeased noise followed by more shifting. It was like he was just trying to test your patience. A deep frown settles between your brows making your face ache from the effort.

“Hanzo! Jesus Christ be still,” you shout at him, eyes snapping open to stare at the ceiling and causing him to stop moving and you think you’ve solved the problem. You close your eyes once again, sleep just on the edge of your grasp before the room is once again filled with the sounds of him shifting on the couch followed by another displeased noise. “Hanzo, get your ass in the bed. Right. Now,” your voice is deadly quiet as you speak through a clenched jaw. 

“I am fine here,” he says but you can hear him groan again making you grab a handful of sheets, twisting them in your fist. 

“You clearly are not with all your grunting and groaning so get in the damn bed,” you say and he huffs again before he gets off the couch, feet shuffling over the carpet. The bed shakes slightly as he climbs into it then settles down beside you, awkwardly stiff.

“Thank you! Now sleep. Please. Sleep,” you say before throwing your arm over your eyes and releasing a loud sigh of annoyance. The blankets shift and he flips onto his side before he becomes still once again and you lift your arm to look over at him. His hair pools at the back of his head as he faces away from you, back muscles stiff and shoulders so tense they are almost touching his ears. 

With careful movements you flip over to face his back, releasing a whine as you lay on your still painful injury. It takes a moment of shallow breathing before your able to lay down fully and not hover awkwardly, clutching your pillow tightly, legs curled up in front of you as your eyes trace the lines of his back. You watch as he starts to relax, shoulders dropping from around his neck as sleep slowly starts to claim him. 

The longer you watch him the more relaxed you become, breathing syncing up with his to a calm steady pace. A slight frown settles onto your face at how easy it was for him to fall asleep. Your mind was still processing everything when suddenly your cheeks heat up and you release a shaky breath. The memory of what you did yesterday morning coming to the forefront of your mind as the cause of your lust is laying beside you. 

Even from this far away you could feel the heat coming from his body and you shiver slightly before you wipe a hand down your face, sighing loudly. You have to think of something else. Anything else. You turn onto your back to stare up at the ceiling, hoping not looking at him will help but the heat between your legs makes you press your thighs together. 

You raise your hands to cover your burning cheeks, rubbing them as if that will make the blushing stop. Your arms drop to the bed and you turn your head to look over at him, still sleeping, still so tantalizingly close; all you had to do was reach out and…

Your hand moves of its own accord and you press your palm to his back, fingers spreading out slowly. The muscles in his back tense as he flinches away from your hand and you pull it back quickly. “S-sorry…” you blurt before clenching your hand into a fist and flipping over to face away from him. _What was that?!_ The voice inside your head screams as you press your fist to your forehead and thump it a few times. _Idiot._

You feel the blankets move, the bed shake slightly as Hanzo moves behind you but you keep looking forward. Fist still clenched and held tightly against your chest, legs pulled up so they are almost touching your chest as you try to collapse in on yourself like a dying star. You wanted to implode at this moment, would probably make you feel less embarrassed. 

Hanzo says your name softly and for a second you think it’s just your imagination before he says it again just as softly as the first. “Yes?” you breathe out, voice barely above a whisper. He moves again, the mattress sinking slightly as he moves closer to you before his hand grabs your arm and the blush is back. His thumb starts making small circles against your skin before slipping under the sleeve of your shirt making your breath catch in your throat.

You feel his hot breath on the back of your neck before he presses his lips to your skin making you shiver. He plants soft kisses against your skin and you close your eyes, biting your lip to hold back a moan. His hand travels down your arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake before he grabs your side, squeezing tightly. You can’t help the pained cry that escapes your lips and Hanzo pulls his hand away. “I’m sorry I… I forgot,” he mumbles, voice still heavy with lust. 

You flip onto your back to look over at him, propping himself up on his elbow and back lit by the light coming through the window. You stare at him for a few seconds before you reach up to grab the back of his neck and pull him down to your face as you kiss him. He tenses for a split second before he relaxes and kisses you back arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer to him.

You kiss him slowly, hand slipping from his neck to cup his cheek as his hand slips under your shirt to rub a calloused thumb against your skin. You moan into his mouth and he smirks against your mouth. His hand travels up, your shirt rising with it as he cups your breast and starts kneading it in his palm making your back arch up to meet his hand. Your kisses become harder, more desperate as you breathe heavily through your nose. 

Hanzo pulls his hand out of your shirt as he repositions himself, pushing your knees apart with his hips to lay between them. He breaks the kiss, taking the time to catch his breath before his head moves down to your neck. You lift your chin up as he starts kissing and nipping at your neck, pulling soft noises of pleasure from your throat. You move your hands to his back and pull him down, nails digging into his skin making him groan against your neck.

Your hands trail down to the hem of his shirt then start pulling it up, Hanzo stops his assault on your neck long enough for you to pull the shirt off him and toss it onto the ground. You reach down to pull up your own shirt, giggling as you wiggle trying to get out of it before Hanzo detangles you from the fabric and tosses it in the direction his went moments earlier. 

His head dips back down to your throat before you can capture his mouth with yours, sliding his lips down your neck to your collarbone, teeth grazing over soft flesh as he continues moving down until he captures a nipple in his mouth and you moan loudly as his tongue flicks against it. You twist the sheets tightly in your hands, tilting your head back and closing your eyes as another moan escapes through your lips. 

He releases your nipple to continue his downward trajectory, kissing and biting down your body until he reaches the waistband of your pants, fingers slipping underneath. You open your eyes, lifting your head to look down at him while he stares up at you with half-lidded eyes, seeming to gleam in the darkness. 

You lift your hips just enough for him to pull down your pants, your panties coming off with them and he tosses them aside. He leans down placing a kiss on your waist then biting it gently making you bite your lip. He moves down planting gentle kisses anywhere he can: your mound, your inner thigh, everywhere but the place you wanted him to touch and it makes you squirm and whine.

His hands grip onto your thighs, squeezing tightly before he trails his tongue up the length of your slit and you can feel the smile on his lips as his name leaves your mouth on a moan. Slowly he dips his tongue between your folds to lick your clit making you arch your back a hand reaching down to tangle your fingers into his hair.

He wraps his lips around the small nub before he starts sucking on it gently making you mewl and lift your head to look down, releasing a loud moan upon seeing his lust filled eyes staring up at you. As if your fantasies from yesterday had become a reality. 

His mouth leaves your clit and you release a keening whine from the lack of stimulation. He pushes a finger into you slowly until his knuckles rests against you before pulling it out and adding a second. You gasp loudly as he pushes his fingers into you then pressing up against your walls, a loud groan coming out of your throat as your back arches. His fingers start pumping in and out of you as he plants kisses along your waist and thighs, the stubble on his jaw scratching your skin as he moves.

With each thrust of his fingers he keeps driving you closer and closer to the edge. Your hand still in his hair pushes down making him chuckle but thankfully he gets the hint and he once again wraps his mouth around your clit. “Oh fuck,” you gasp as you release his hair to tangle your fingers in your own, back arching and toes curling. It was the last little push you needed and you can feel the coil starting to break. Your thighs wrap around his head but he puts a hand on the inside of your thigh to keep them open making you whine and roll your hips as you find release.

He keeps his fingers inside you while you grind against them, peppering kisses across your stomach. As you start coming down from your orgasm and your walls relax he pulls his fingers out triggering a shiver along with another moan. 

He crawls up the bed, positioning himself between your legs again, supporting himself on with his hands as he looks down at you. You open your eyes to look at the smug smile he has plastered on his face. You reach up with both hands to run your fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face. Your nails gently scratching against his scalp and you’re rewarded with a groan as he closes his eyes.

Your hands leave his hair to start trailing down his body, following the curve of muscles until you get to the waistband of his pants. Your hand slips inside, fingers wrapping around his cock, a smirk on your lips as his breath hitches. You start pumping slowly, your other hand squeezing his waist gently. He buries his face in the crook of your neck, groaning against your skin as he thrusts into your palm.

You release a heavy, lust filled breath as you close your eyes, hand moving faster as Hanzo moans against your neck. He kisses your neck and along the top of your shoulder, moaning in between each kiss. Each one sending an electrical current straight to your core that makes you shiver and moan into his ear which in turn makes him throb in your hand.

The need in your stomach was becoming almost overwhelming again and you pull your hand out of his pants. He whines against your skin, mimicking your desperation from earlier but you quickly tear his pants down just enough to free him. You grab his ass to pull him closer, a moan leaving your mouth as his tip slips between your soaked folds and rubs against your swollen nub. He leaves one last kiss against your neck before lifting his head to look at you, hand reaching between your legs to grab the base of his length, centering it and pushing it in slowly. 

You hold his half-lidded gaze, your mouth opening wide in a silent gasp then moan loudly. He moves his hand to your thigh, holding it tightly before pulling back out and thrusting back into you. Your hips move in rhythm with him, getting him to go as deep as possible with each thrust and making you whine each time.

Your hands travel up his back before your nails dig into his shoulder blades making him groan and snap hard into you before he continues to thrust, quickening his pace. You lift your head, capturing his mouth in a kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth to play with his. Moaning with each thrust into his mouth as the coil in your stomach returns, tightening, ready to snap.

Your walls clench around him, making his hips snap harder into you, his cock pulsing as he kisses you feverishly, his fingertips digging into your skin that’s gripping onto your thigh for dear life; as if letting it go would make you disappear from under him. You break the kiss and Hanzo doesn’t miss a second as his head dips back down, kissing your throat and taking your breath away as you were trying to catch it. You lift your head, giving him more access which he takes. 

You lift your hand to hold the back of his neck while he ravages your throat and collarbone: biting it, kissing it, trailing his tongue along your pulse making it quicken more than you thought it could as you release a long moan. “I… I’m close…,” he mumbles against you as his pace slows slightly, his hand releasing your thigh to grab onto your waist.

You wrap your legs around his hips, arms holding him tighter to you. “Don’t stop,” you moan softly into his ear. His hips snap into you with renewed vigor making your back arch as he keeps hitting the bundle of nerves that makes your eyes roll back and your toes curl while stars dance in your vision. With a loud moan you find release, the wound coil in your belly finally snapping and exploding throughout your body making you keen and roll your hips. 

His lips leave your throat with a gasp as he grinds into your core, spilling himself inside you. He presses his forehead against your shoulder and he groans deep in his throat as your walls continue milking him, making him shudder above you. 

Your mind feels sluggish, slow to respond as you take in large gulps air, basking in the afterglow. It takes a while but eventually your senses return when a whine escapes your mouth as Hanzo pulls out of you before collapsing on the bed beside you to stare up at the ceiling, hands resting on his stomach. 

The two of you just lay there, the only noise in the room is your ever decreasing breathing as it slows its pace until it’s back to normal. You shift slightly and a blush comes to your cheeks as you feel him leaking out to stain the sheets below. As your body relaxes, the lust clouding your mind lifts as the ache in your side comes back making you stifle a groan and sit up. You pick up your shirt, pulling it over your head as you walk to the bathroom, shutting the door behind you softly.

Once in the bathroom you flick on the lights, turning around to show the skewed bandage has soaked up all it can, making you frown. Perhaps making your heartbeat that fast was a bad thing but at least it was fun you think as a smile touches your lips. You hook a finger under the bandage, ready to tear it off when the door opens making you jump and ripping the bandage off with a yelp in fear and pain. “Do you need help?” Hanzo asks from the doorway, his head peeking through the crack of the door. 

You look at him in the mirror then give him a quick nod making him slide into the bathroom more. You throw the soiled bandage away as Hanzo grabs a fresh one, he also wets a cloth then kneels down on the ground behind you. He cleans the blood off your skin, fingers gentle as he secures the bandage with more tape then presses his lips against your ribs making you shiver. He sighs loudly through his nose before standing up and turning you around to look at you, hands holding your hips. “I’m sorry you got injured,” his voice is tiny and you rest your hands on his forearms.

“What were you doing?” you ask and you can see the pained expression cross his face for a second. He looks away from your face down to his arm where your thumb absent-mindedly traces the line of his tattoo. 

“There was a vehicle coming in through the gate. I was focused on that rather than on what I should have been,” he says, sighing again.

A smirk crosses your lips before you rise up and kiss him, brushing your lips against his softly and pulling away before he can kiss back making him growl. “It’s fine, Hanzo. Really. A single bullet isn’t going to kill me,” you say and give him a reassuring smile before stepping back and making your way back to bed.

Once your head hits the pillow you release a sigh of relief and you close your eyes. Hanzo crawls into bed beside you, settling relatively quickly and much to your relief not making disgusted noise for ten minutes. “Good night,” he mumbles beside you and you mumble it back at him before your brain shuts off, sleep finally taking you.

* * *

Gentle fingers trail along your arm, your mind slowly waking up and you hum softly, wrapping your arms around a solid object to cuddle closer to it and are surprised when it chuckles softly, chest rumbling against your ear. You crack your eyes open then lift your head to look at Hanzo, gazing down at you with a smile on his lips which you return cautiously.

“Good morning.”

“Mmm, Good morning,” you say, draping a leg over his as you stare out the window. 

“How is your wound feeling?” his voice is gentle and you can’t help the smile that spreads across your lips. You untangle yourself from him before sitting up allowing him to lift your shirt and look at the bandage. “Should probably change it before we go hand in the file,” he mumbles more to himself than you but you nod in agreement anyway.

* * *

“So you have it then?” Max asks, leaning forward in his chair, fingers interlaced under his chin as his eyes flick between you and Hanzo. 

“Come on Max, did you think we wouldn’t get it?” you say, waving the file in the air, smirk on your lips. 

“My apologies,” he dips his head slightly then holds his hand out and you place the file in his palm. He opens the file, eyes scanning quickly over the page then nods, seemingly pleased and places it on the side of his desk to lean back, bringing out his phone.

“You two have been paid. Well done, I hope we can work together again sometime very soon,” he says a smirk colouring his voice as he looks you up and down. 

“Always a pleasure. See you later, Max,” you say, turning on your heels and leaving his office. In the hallway you stretch, wincing before your hand goes down to your wound, cursing under your breath. 

Hanzo had cleaned it and dressed it again before coming to meet Maximilien, touch gentle and leaving soft kisses across your skin that lingered far longer than they needed and they made you gasp quietly. “I feel like I should apologise again but you keep telling me to stop,” you hear Hanzo say behind you making you roll your eyes before turning around. It was true, he had tried to say he was sorry multiple times while he was tending to you. 

“I’m not angry anymore, Hanzo. It’s fine you can relax,” you say a smirk spreading across your face before you add, “If that’s even possible.” and you receive a frown as he mumbles something in Japanese before crossing his arms across his chest. “Well, seems like this is goodbye,” you say, feeling suddenly awkward as you hold a hand out towards him. Your words bring him out of his brooding and he looks down at your extended hand before grabbing it, holding it tenderly as his thumb rubs the back of your hand. 

“We will see each other again, right?” he asks, releasing your hand allowing it to drop to your side and you lift your gaze to look at him. His eyes are wide, pleading as they dart around your face and you take a step forward. You cup his face in your hands, pulling him down to you and kissing his forehead, a soft hum coming from his throat makes you smile then pull back to look at him once again.

“Yes, we will see each other again.”


End file.
